Of Practical Jokes and a Certain Pink Diary
by Weird TWW slash writer
Summary: Donna needs some girl-talk and knows just where to turn to. f/f slash never before seen pairing.


1 Of Practical Jokes and a Certain Pink Diary  
  
Author: Weird TWW Slash Writer  
  
Rating: PG- It's slash, and I just don't like G.(oooh rebel..)  
  
Spoilers: Though War Crimes  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. They're Aaron Sorkin's. Sorry for any bad taste.  
  
Summary: Truly-never-before-seen pairing. Donna needs some girl-talk time and she knows just where to turn.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, OK, this one really is never before-seen pairing, sorry about the last time. I guess you can guess, from the title, that it involves Donna, but who is the other?  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what would you say? That you thought you saw a diary when you were hunting around for your boxers? You shouldn't be here."  
  
I can't believe I had said that. He just really ticked me off. I definitely needed to get this off my chest for someone other than Josh, a girl.  
  
Not C.J., and definitely not the first lady. Hmmmmmmm.  
  
"Hey Ainsley."  
  
"Yeah?" The petite blond spun around on a dime.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something, but it's really private. Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Why Donna, you've swept me off my feet."  
  
"Whatever, my place at 9:00."  
  
"OK, just girl-talk right?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, this is serious."  
  
"OK."  
  
She had a weird feeling about this.  
  
~(*)~  
  
For the past half hour, she had been cleaning up, and wondering what to wear. She wasn't messy on purpose, she just never had time to clean up. Not that it was anything special, but you don't really have a chance3 to have many people over when you work at the White House, so it was a first impression, but still, it was only Ainsley..  
  
As she flipped down the collar on my turtleneck, the doorbell rang. She panicked and tripped over a shoe.  
  
"Hey Ainsley." This was going to be a long story.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"Well, I have time. Working in the White House, you don't really have much of an outside life."  
  
"Believe me, I know."  
  
"Well, you remember Cliff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the second time he came to my house. Well, he was looking for his boxers, and.."  
  
"His *boxers*?! Oh My Lord. My eyes they burn! Moving on.."  
  
"Thanks, I feel bathed in your warmth."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Yeah, right. Well, he was my special prosecutor, and he asked me if I kept I diary and I said no."  
  
"And.."  
  
"I do. He was looking for his boxers, and he saw my boxers he knew I had lied. "  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Well, we, Me and Josh, met him by that big fountain and we gave him the diary. We told him if he found anything that had anything to do with the M.S., and he would subpoena it. If not he give it back. I Josh heard about anything he didn't like, he had the October 4th and 5th entries, and he would release it."  
  
"What was Octob.."  
  
"It was the entries for him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did Josh find anything that he didn't like?"  
  
"I think the thought of Josh going AWOL on him was enough to scare him into submission."  
  
"I bet. Was smoke coming out of his ears?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
They laughed, imagining the thought of Josh, with smoke coming out of his ears, kicking Cliff Calley's Ass.  
  
"Thanks Ainsley."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just, listening."  
  
"You know I'm always here."  
  
"Thanks, hey I've got an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's blackmail Josh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For the comments he made when he called me up at three a.m."  
  
"?"  
  
"Apparently he had made a list of things that he couldn't say about republicans in the workplace. He compiled this list, and called me up at three in the morning. I figured it was my punishment for Cliff. I smacked him the next day. I saved them. Some of them were quite crude. I figured we could threaten to sell them to the Republican Party."  
  
"Wait, what did he do when you smacked him."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, he fired me. I had to beg and plead for my job back. I was kneeling in front of him crying, and begging, god, I was begging Ainsley. I finally got it back, but it hasn't been the same. We haven't been bantering. I don't think I've smiled for a week."  
  
"Oh My God. I say I'll take the blame for it."  
  
"No, we should give it to a reporter anonymously."  
  
"Thanks. I also have some things that would be incriminating to Sam, but that's another day. And what do we expect to gain from this little escapade?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm."  
  
"I think we should set him up on a republican, and then tell him she works for Government Reform and Oversight."  
  
"OOH, it's evil, it's nasty. I LOVE It."  
  
"I have this old roommate that's a republican, she'd be perfect."  
  
"How am I not surprised that your roommate is a republican?"  
  
"She wasn't a republican when she moved in."  
  
"?"  
  
"Never underestimate the powers of debate, Donna."  
  
"OK..personal note, never get into a debate with Ainsley."  
  
"You think it will work?"  
  
"If we do it anonymously, he'll just think it's a punishment from the President."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Does a person have to do something to earn a punishment from the President?"  
  
"Good Point."  
  
"She'll be in on the joke right?"  
  
"Yeah, just make an invitation and put it on his desk OK?"  
  
"I'll have to use your computer, OK?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One of the renegade seniors poured weeteena on my keyboard."  
  
"Heehee OK."  
  
~(*)~ 


End file.
